System on a Chip (SoC) architectures often require multiple voltage sources (or voltage rails) to meet the variety of operational power requirements imposed by the numerous components in the system such as, for example, various input/output (I/O) sub-systems. Existing solutions typically implement voltage regulators on the platform or circuit board which hosts the SoC integrated circuit (IC). Some of these voltage regulators may be passive regulators while others may be switched mode regulators, depending on the requirements of the sub-system to be powered as well as on the voltage available to the platform. This approach, however, consumes circuit board space and increases system complexity and power delivery cost.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.